


I saw them put their tulips together

by wrenrouge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenrouge/pseuds/wrenrouge
Summary: Suzuki Katsuo is Kenma's gardener. He takes care of Kenma's yard and gardens and makes sure they're well trimmed and nicely watered. He also watches as Kenma's relationship with his best friend, Kuroo Tetsurou, blossoms into something more.orThe one where Kenma's gardener, housekeeper, electrician, plumber, etc. can tell kuroken are in love with each other before they figure it out themselves. This is their story.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 172





	I saw them put their tulips together

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea 4 days ago and had to write it. I hope y'all enjoy!!!

"Ah, good morning Kuroo-san." 

"Good morning, Suzuki-san. Do you have a particular flower in mind I can give to Kenma today?"

"I have this really nice primrose right here." 

"Thank you! I'm going to go wake him up now. Have a good day!" 

Suzuki Katsuo waved goodbye to a retreating Kuroo-san, before continuing to trim the bushes that lined the gates of the Kozume residence. He'd been working as Kenma-san's gardener for almost two months now, making sure his gardens were well taken care of and beautiful. 

He vividly remembered his first day like it was yesterday. Kenma-san had introduced himself and showed him around the house and yard, giving him a spare key. He remembered the fond look Kenma-san had on his face when they passed the wall of pictures dedicated to him and his best friend, Kuroo-san. Suzuki couldn't help but think there was something there, but didn't pry. He later met Kuroo-san himself, as he came to visit Kenma-san many many times throughout the week. At some point, Kuroo-san started asking for flower recommendations for Kenma. Suzuki would give him the nicest flower he had seen that day and Kuroo-san would take it gleefully to Kenma, his eyes twinkling with mirth. 

As far as he knew, both friends weren't romantically involved, but everyone that worked there, even for just a day, from the housekeeper to the electrician felt they would be an item any day now. So, they had a bet going to see how long it would take for them to make it official. Suzuki hoped it was within the next month, or he was in danger of losing 10,000 yen. 

Suzuki was tending the rose bushes when he noticed Kenma-san approaching with his 3DS in his hands. They waved at each other as Kenma-san passed him making a beeline for the hammock between two shady trees in the corner. It was a nice day out, Kenma-san must've thought so too, Suzuki figured. 

He continued working around the yard and garden, taking breaks like Kenma-san frequently encouraged, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

He found Kuroo-san smiling down at him, "Ah sorry to bother you, Suzuki-san, but have you seen Kenma? He's not inside the house."

"It's no bother at all, Kuroo-san," Suzuki said, "Kenma-san is playing one of his games on the hammock. I don't think he's left there since I saw him head over there." 

Kuroo-san looked comically stunned, "Kenma moving his ass outside to get fresh air? Seems fake, are you sure?" 

"I was surprised too." Suzuki chuckled. "But he really is outside." He said pointing toward the shaded area in the corner. 

Kuroo-san looked where Suzuki was pointing, "I guess I have to go check up on him and make sure he's not being eaten by bugs." He looked back at the gardener, "Say, do you have a flower today?" 

"I feel like an Azalea might be a good one for today, come with me, it's on the way to the hammock anyway." 

Suzuki led Kuroo-san to the Azalea bushes where he looked around for the nicest flower. Once he finally found one he was satisfied with, he handed it to Kuroo-san's outstretched hands. "I'm sure Kenma-san might like this one. It's very pretty." 

Kuroo-san brought it up to his nose, "It smells nice too. It's perfect, thank you so much Suzuki-san." He carried the flower tenderly in his hand, as he turned to walk toward the hammock, which was only a couple feet away.

Suzuki watched as Kuroo-san reached the hammock, but instead of his usual nagging, he saw his features soften as he kneeled down to presumingly pet Kenma-san's hair...at least that's what it looked like from a few feet away. Suzuki tried to look like he was tending the bushes, but instead he observed how Kuroo-san looked at the Azalea in his hand and then placed it somewhere inside the hammock. He saw how Kuroo-san got up and then took Kenma-san into his arms arranging him into a bridal carry.  _ Ah, Kenma-san must've fallen asleep, _ Suzuki thought as he watched Kuroo-san carry him in his arms toward the house, the Azalea placed neatly behind Kenma-san's ear. 

Suzuki smiled as Kuroo-san carried his sleeping friend with ease, probably from years of practice. He went back to his work, feeling confident in winning the bet soon. 

"Kuroo-san doesn't use the guest room to sleep in anymore," Kobayashi Ayu, the Kozume residence housekeeper, told Suzuki one day as she was leaving for home one evening. 

"You don't say," Suzuki said, taking a drink from his water bottle. He was about done with his duties for the day as well. "Where does he sleep?" 

"Kenma-san's room apparently," Kobayashi-san said, "I saw a lot of his clothes there this morning. It seems they're making a closet space for him."

"You think Kuroo-san is moving in?" 

"At this rate, he probably is." Kobayashi-san looked toward the house, "The plumber that came in this morning to fix a leaky pipe in the kitchen seemed to have also caught on to the lovebird situation." 

Suzuki laughed into his water bottle, "I'm surprised all of us know except them." 

"Oh to be so in love you don't even know it," Kobayashi-san sighed. "Well, I'll see you Friday, I have to get home before it gets darker out." 

"See you Friday, Kobayashi-san. Take care." 

Suzuki finished putting away his gardening tools in the shed and went to go bid Kenma-san a goodnight. He entered the house expecting to find him in his office. He instead found Kenma-san on the couch carding his fingers through a sleeping Kuroo-san's hair. He seemed to be smiling fondly as he messed with his friend's fringe. It was all very domestic and Suzuki felt bad for ruining the moment when he cleared his throat to get his attention. 

Kenma-san blinked and looked up, his hand still in Kuroo-san's hair, "Oh, did you need anything, Suzuki?" he asked, unaware of his gardener's awkwardness. 

"No, I just wanted to let you know I was done for the day and I was going to head home now." Suzuki said, noticing a small jar of water filled with forget-me-nots on the side table next to the couch; the same ones he had given Kuroo-san that morning to give to Kenma-san. 

"Alright, we'll see you Friday then." Kenma-san waved as Suzuki turned to head out, "Thanks for all your hard work today." 

As Suzuki closed the door to the Kozume residence, he couldn't help but chuckle and feel more confident that he was going to win the bet any day now. 

"Kuro, give me back my switch!" 

"Not until you finish the food I made you!" 

"I'd rather die." 

"Die switchless then." 

Suzuki had entered the Kozume residence with the intention of going to the bathroom. But even as he minded his own business, he could hear Kenma-san and Kuroo-san bickering over trivial things again. 

As he finished his business and washed his hands, he could hear running and yelling around the house. He wondered why anyone was running indoors considering no children lived there besides Kenma-san's cats. 

"Kuro, stop it!" 

"I will not rest until you've eaten your daily amount of vegetables!" 

"I literally cannot do that with you on top of me. Kuro, get off of me, you're fucking heavy." 

"Promise me you'll eat your food then." 

"I will not."

"Then I won't leave you alone." Suzuki could hear some more struggling from where he was in the hallway connected to the bathroom. He wasn't sure where the two friends were exactly, but knowing them, they were probably in some compromising position. 

"Kuro, please. I will train DLC to pee on you on command if you don't get off me."

"Oh yeah? I'll get Kenneth to bite you on command." 

"Kenneth is a roomba." 

"A roomba with a knife." 

Suzuki was by the foyer when he heard a loud thud from somewhere around the house followed by Kuroo-san's noisy cackling. 

"Tetsurou, I will end you personally." 

"I'd like to see you try, Kenma-kun."

Suzuki closed the door quietly as he left, thinking the situation was far too intimate for him to continue eavesdropping. He had to finish mowing the lawn anyway. 

One morning, Suzuki came in to work at his usual time of 8am. He had some tulips he wanted to plant in front of the house and was excited to show Kenma-san. He entered the house, expecting his boss to be eating breakfast or even in his office. It was Wednesday, a day Kenma-san usually woke up early for meetings. He wasn't in either of those places nor was he in any other room. 

His last place to check was Kenma-san's bedroom. He felt awkward knocking, since he wasn't sure if his boss was asleep or not. He stood in front of the door for a few minutes, gathering his courage, and then he knocked. 

Nothing. 

"Kenma-san?" He knocked again, just in case. There was an audible groan from inside the room and then the sound of someone getting up from a bed. He heard footsteps and then saw the doorknob turning. 

Suzuki was expecting Kenma-san when the door opened, but instead he found himself in front of a bleary-eyed Kuroo-san who seemed to only be covering his lower half with a bed sheet. 

"Uh.."

"Suzuki-san, what brings you here this early in the morning?" Kuroo-san yawned into his arm. "I thought it was your day off." 

"My day off is next week, Kuroo-san." Suzuki said, trying to look anywhere but Kuroo-san's nicely toned upper body. "Is Kenma-san asleep?"

Kuroo-san turned to the side to glance over to the bed in the room. Suzuki caught a glimpse of Kenma-san sleeping on his side, his bare shoulders and back facing him. "Yeah, he won't be up for a couple more hours probably." Kuroo-san said nonchalantly, as if he wasn't just caught sleeping naked with his best friend. 

"Oh. Okay, well I just wanted to ask him if he's still okay with me planting tulips?"

Kuroo-san smiled, "Yeah, go ahead and go for it. I'm sure he'll be fine with it." 

Suzuki nodded, "Alright, I'll get to work then." 

"Thanks so much, Suzuki-san. I'll be out later to get a flower for Kenma." 

"Of course, take your time." 

He promptly got to work after that; his mind trying not to think too much about the bruises on Kuroo-san's collarbones or the red scratches on his arms. He figured a red camellia might be a good flower for Kuroo-san to give to Kenma-san that day. 

"Fukunaga invited us to one of his shows this weekend. We should go."

"I would love to see him tell people jokes that are subtly about you, count me in." 

"I've changed my mind. I'm not going, you're all insufferable."

Kuroo-san barked out a laugh as Kenma-san glared at him. 

Suzuki was trimming the ivy that was growing on the gazebo Kenma-san had installed in his backyard a few months ago. The two friends were hanging out inside it, working on projects from their tablets. At least, that's what they had told Suzuki they were going to do. All he'd been hearing from them were constant bantering and small skirmishes. 

"You're going to get wrinkles very soon if you keep scrunching your face like that." 

"Shut up then."

Suzuki tried to not look, but it was very hard when the ivy wasn't thick enough yet to cover the gazebo entirely, so he had no other choice but to watch as Kuroo-san shifted closer to Kenma-san on the wooden floor. "Do you really want me to shut up?" Kuroo-san said, lopsided smile in place as he hovered over Kenma-san. 

"I would rather you make your mouth a bit more useful," Kenma-san suggested, leaning closer into Kuroo-san space.

Kuroo-san twirled Kenma-san's hair between his fingers and then brushed it behind his ear, "And how do you suggest I do that?" 

Suzuki could see Kenma-san smiling up at Kuroo-san, they were clearly too wrapped up in their own little world to notice him making face journeys at their flirting. 

"I have some ideas." Kenma-san said as his lips neared closer to Kuroo-san's. Suzuki tried not to breathe so they wouldn't hear him. This was all very awkward and he didn't want to ruin their moment.

"Show me." 

Kenma-san took no time in pulling Kuroo-san in for a kiss. They worked at a slow rhythm as Kuroo-san took Kenma-san into his arms to deepen the kiss. It was clear they weren't going to stop any time soon by the way each of them held on to the other. So, Suzuki looked away to give them privacy and tried to get back to work. 

But then he heard a moan. 

That was enough for him to clean up his equipment and go trim some other part of the garden, away from what was currently occurring in the gazebo. 

As he put away some tools in the shed, he took out his phone. He needed to tell Kobayashi-san at the very least, he thought as he sent her a message. 

_ I saw them put their tulips together. I win.  _

**Author's Note:**

> DLC (downloadable content) is one of Kenma's cats btw, the other one is named DHA (docosahexaenoic acid). He has two roombas, one named Kenneth and another one named Divine Beast Vah Roomba. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated, thank you for the read!! 
> 
> Find me:  
> Tumblr: [@wrenrouge](http://wrenrouge.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@wrenrouge](http://twitter.com/wrenrouge)  
> CuriousCat: [@wrenrouge](https://curiouscat.me/wrenrouge)


End file.
